Adult toys
by trytofindme
Summary: Deeks and Kenzie play with some adult toys.
1. Chapter 1

There is a shop called Dvice in Australia and New Zealand. If you are in the UK, Ann Summers would be the equivilent store. Basically they are sex shops aimed at women rather than men.

This story has sex scenes and uses sex toys.

* * *

Kenzi was sitting at home, reading the care manual for her new toy that she had stashed in her bedroom, charged and ready for use tonight. Relaxing with a glass of wine, unwinding.

She thought back about the entire experience from start to finish. It was almost enjoyable, with little embarrassment that you get from going into a sex shop. The staff at Dvice were knowledgeable on what would be the best for her based on her requirements. There was nothing that made her feel dirty about the shop, no mens magazines or videos like penthouse on display. It was elegant like an upmarket lingerie shop except it had sex toys in it as well as the lingerie. She was even laughing with the shop assistant when she was getting a visual demonstration to see, feel and hear how quiet they were and the modes it had variations on low to high, pulse. And the shop assistant, who looked like her age, telling her which were her favourites. Sure she had been to some seedy looking places that you wanted to clean yourself after you went into and the shop assistants were more like dirty old men but an acquaintance had recommended this shop to her and suggested that she give it a try. She had been impressed with the whole thing. If she had a partner with privileges, or as the magazines had it a regular fuck buddy, she would consider getting some of the couples items to try but all she really needed was a vibrator. Finding the one night stand guy was getting old as were the excuses to leave. She hadn't really been out in ages unless it was for a job and with Deeks coming over on what seemed to be a regular basis, she had sexual needs that weren't being met. Satisfaction. Release. Sleeping with Marty Deeks was not in her plans, sure she liked him more than as a partner but she wasn't ready for the line to be crossed.

There was a bashing on the door that interrupted her relaxation.

"Kenzi open up"

"Why" As Kenzi moved to open the door for her partner, Marty Deeks.

"I have Chinese and beer and I don't want to eat alone"

"You're feeding me?"

"Yes go get the chopsticks or forks"

"Sit down on the couch then"

"What have you been up to today?" came the yell that followed her through the house "Hey what's this?"

"Shopping. What's what?" Kenzi asked as she got back to the lounge only to realise that Deeks was reading her vibrator instructions

"Please tell me you didn't" Deeks looked at her in disbelief

"A girl has got needs" Kenzi answered "And there is no shame in owning one"

"Only if you can't get a guy" Deeks hit back

"Between work, spending time with you, not going past the first or second date, finding a one night stand is getting old. Anyway I wasn't the prettiest girl in the shop and the shop assistant was about my age" as she grabbed her wine glass and took a big mouthful.

"Kenz, why didn't you say something? I know of guys that would meet your criteria" Myself included thought Deeks as he started eating

"It's not the first thing on our talk list" as she stabbed a wonton

"True. Should we add sex to our list of discussion topics?"

"I would rather not. I don't need to hear about your multiple exploits especially when I am not getting any"

"Well you kinda are even though it is a vibrator"

"Doesn't count"

"At least you won't need to ask your partner 'are you clean?' You won't have to wonder about their previous partners either"

"That's gross"

"Condoms only work so far and then you get the girls that refuse to use them"

"What sort of girls are you picking up?"

"Hot ones"

"Well stop because they are not doing you any favours even if they are putting out"

"So do I get to meet this vibrator. Make sure it has a clean police record" Deeks started laughing

"No but that is funny" Kenzi giggled with him as they continued to eat.

Once they had finished Kenzi carried the rubbish out to her kitchen and placed the forks in the sink for washing later, topping up her wine glass. When she returned to the lounge she found Deeks back looking at the instructions again.

"Will you stop reading that?"

"No, I have never bought one so this is learning material" Deeks didn't look up at her as he kept reading

"Same situation, hand it over" sitting beside him, Deeks placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him

"You get practical experience with it"

"I want to make the most out of it"

"So you have never used one before?"

"No I haven't"

"Really?" Deeks looked at Kenzi's face carefully, she was telling the truth.

"Yes really" She held his gaze, not paying attention to her full wine glass as she reached over him to grab the instructions

"Kenz, you're not meant to spill your wine on me. Got a bucket that I can soak it in and get rid of the wine stain before it happens"

"Strip it off and I'll do a load of laundry now then, it's not late" They both stood up, with Deeks removing his shirt for her before following her through to the laundry. Watching her load it up and set it on. She distracted him with what she was doing, he didn't stand aside as she went to walk back to the lounge. Kenzi walked right into Deeks nearly perfect body. She could see the two bullet holes from the convenience store shooting along with other battle scars.

"Sorry"

"Couch Deeks" Deeks seized the moment and dropped a kiss on Kenzi's cheek before doing what he was told

"Thanks for washing my shirt" Kenzi couldn't help but watch Deeks' lean body move, the way his jeans hung on his hips. It was turning her on. There was no way she would confess to having fantasies of running her hands over his body especially since she would never hear the end of it from him.

"You're lucky I needed to do a load"

"Hey if I'm not wearing my shirt should you not be wearing yours as it was your fault"

"No"

"Shirt off Princess, fair's fair"

"The bra stays on"

"Sure but the shirt comes off" Deeks couldn't believe that she gave in without much of a fight. "Tv to pass the time?"

"Sure" Deeks pulled her so she sat between his thighs and wrapped his arms around Kenzi as she turned on the tv and started to channel surf looking for something to watch. They eventually found something that they agreed upon, actually Deeks whined and Kenzi gave in, on national geographic channel. It took a little while but Kenzi was covered in goose pimples. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it round both of them. Deeks dropped a kiss on her left shoulder and hoped she didn't feel how hard he was. He kept his hands still even though he wanted to run them over her body, push her bra away and have his hands cup her breasts, mould them for her pleasure. Kenzi was trying not to think of the Adonis that was pressed up against her, arms around her. She was willing him to move his hands, to touch her. Kenzi squirmed in Deeks' embrace unknowingly making him harder.

"Kenz" Deeks groaned out her name "Quit moving or you'll need to wash the rest of my clothes"

"Why"

"Relax your hand" Deeks took Kenzi's left hand in his and brought it down to his denim hard on "You caused this"

"Oh" Kenzi wasn't sure what she should say. Her hand stayed where it was rubbing Deeks's quivering member

"Gees Kenz" Marty raised one hand to turn her face to his, groaning again as his lips touched hers, his other hand started to tease her breasts before its partner joined it.

"Take it off" Kenzi muttered against his mouth. Deeks immediately undone and threw the bra away, his hands pleased they could touch her breasts with no restrictions.

"Kenz, bed now"

"Too far" Kenzi answered as she turned in his arms allowing their tongues to duel. Deeks picked her up and carried her, periodically looking to make sure he was going the right way. On reaching the bedroom he placed Kenzi's feet on the floor. He undone his jeans and pushed them and his boxers off at the same time. Dropping to his knees he started to kiss her tummy, undoing her jeans, removing them and the scrap of material that was classed as a thong. Picking her up, she automatically wrapped her legs round his hips, he joined their lips again. He takes a couple of steps once he feels the bed against his legs, somehow he manages to crawl onto it without dropping her. Gently he lays her down, grinding against her.

"Last chance to say no" he barely gets out between kisses

"Stop teasing and start pleasing" Kenzi got out as he kissed her jaw

"Yes princess" With that he entered her, pulling back only to thrust deeper. Her moans only encouraging him before their lips touched again. Kenzi started to push against him, "Needing something?"

"Need it now" Kenzi demanded with a firm rock of her hips against his. Raising himself up slightly from her, he thrust harder. Stroke by stroke, he had her aching for release.

"Come apart for me princess, let me see it" Deeks encouraged her to explode. Just like that she exploded like fireworks lighting up a night sky. Deeks was right behind her with his own. Kenzi reached up and pulled Deeks' lips back to hers as he held her tightly while they both came down. Air was not a requirement at that moment. With all the kissing Deeks rolled them both over and started to run his hands tenderly on Kenzi's body. Feeling him getting hard again, she rocked her hips against his.

"Marty Deeks you are getting hard again"

"Up for another play princess"

"Yes" Kenzi rolled them this time so she was back underneath Deeks

"Where's that vibrator you got?"

"Top drawer. Why?" As Marty reached over and pulled it out.

"It will be good for you, trust me" a lecherous smile crossed his face as he said it before slamming his lips against hers. Gently he moved down her body. Moving down her body using his hands, tongue and mouth, he stopped when he came to his prize. Gently he kissed her slit before he started to lick.

"Marty" Kenzi's voice pleaded with unspoken words.

"Patience" Grabbing the vibrator he pushed it into her and turned it on.

"Marty, God"

"I'm not quite god but I will get you back to heaven" his return journey up her body was temporarily suspended due to surprise when she grabbed his hand and made him to move the toy in a rocking motion. She could stop herself from moaning, he obliged her for a few minutes then returned to his preferred option of teasing her breasts.

"Kiss me" Deeks did just that sloppy kisses from her breasts to her throat to her jaw to her lips, swallowing her next words. One of his hands drifted down to the toy and turned up the vibrations a little bit. Moving his hand up he started to run one of his fingers round her navel. Deeks' hard on was pressing against Kenzi's hip as she tried to turn over to get at it, He pressed her hips down, then he felt Kenzi as the orgasm took over. Her whimpers, the tightness then loss of tension in her body. Deeks reached down and turned off the vibrator before removing it and dropping on the bed.

"That was hot but I think there is something that is hotter" He pressed his hard on against her again. Marty then pulled her to her hands and knees. Holding her in place with one arm, he brushed the head of his cock over and through her slit. Kenzi couldn't help herself

"Marty, Marty please" softly begging for him to enter her. She was still sensitive from her previous orgasms but needing him. Giving her what she wanted, he pushed his length in.

"Kenz" He groaned allowing her to adjust to his size "You feel good"

"Marty, oh god, Marty" The words fell from Kenzi's mouth as Deeks began to thrust in and out. Her body is aching for the release that only he can give. All too soon in Deeks' mind, Kenzi explodes in pleasure with him following a couple of thrusts later. Collapsing onto the bed beside her, Deeks pulls Kenzi into his arms and holds her there while she comes down.

"Marty, what we, you were, thank you" Kenzi pants before kissing him and snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"My pleasure, wait a minute, it was you pleasure too" Deeks smirked as he held her close "Kenzi, I don't think you need the toys"

"Why? You going to be in my bed every night?" Kenzi joked

"If that's what you want? One night a week I will let you use the toys or I can use them on you like I did a little earlier but every other night you get me" Deeks brought their lips together before she could deny him "Every night I will pleasure you till you can't move"

"Marty, we shouldn't" Kenzi voice was saying one thing but her body was still reeling from the pleasure she had received.

"Kenz, think about it. Can your vibrator tie you to the bed and pleasure you? Can it hold you as recover from your orgasms?" Deeks kept his voice low as he nipped at her ear

"Deeks, this was a one off. It won't happen again" Kenzi pushed her way out of Deeks' arms and got out of bed "You stay there, I'm going to have a shower. Alone"

"Damn it" Deeks muttered as he heard the door close. He had satisfied her several ways over the past few hours and he was exhausted. He tried to stay awake for her return to bed but his eyes got sleepier. Kenzi returned to the bedroom to discover Deeks still there and asleep in her bed. Part of her had hoped that he would leave while she was in the shower but she also knew that she had worn him out. She grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and lay down on the couch for the rest of the night till her alarm went off.

Deeks woke up slowly adjusting to his circumstances. He was naked, in a bed that was not his. Hearing noises in the rest of the house, he sat up and looked round. It looked familiar though, Kenzi's bedroom he realised. He knew he had a couple of beers when he arrived and Kenzi had drunk them and wine too.

"Oh God" came out as he buried his face in his hands, remembering everything that him and Kenzi did in the bed. Feeling her come apart under him more than once.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi appeared wearing a towel from the shower to preserve her modesty regardless that Deeks had seen it all last night.

"Last night, we"

"Stop right there. It is not going to be discussed" Kenzi was getting her clothes for that day and putting them on the bed before getting dressed.

"We didn't use protection, well not that I can remember"

"I'm on the pill so we are fine, there won't be any repercussions"

"I meant what I said last night about pleasuring you till you can't move"

"Deeks, we go back to how it was yesterday morning. Forget that last night even happened"

"I don't want to"

"Deeks"

"I better go, I have Monty at my house and I need to let him out before work" Deeks didn't look at her as he lied, he was shocked that she didn't want to remember it, the sex was perfect. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

"On the floor"

"Thanks" Deeks quickly dressed and grabbed his things.

"See you at work soon" Kenzi said as she saw him going to the front door

"Yeah" Deeks couldn't get out of there fast enough. Shutting the door on his night with her. He couldn't let her see the tears in his eyes, he needed to get home so no one saw the tears. The drive home was surprising, he thought he would have hit something. Once in his car park, he raced up to his apartment so he could let tears fall in private. Thank god he hadn't told her how he felt about her. How he needed to be with her, wanted her. How she filled his thoughts. He striped off on his way to the shower to wash off last night and the memories. Sadly physical memories are easier to remove than mental ones.

Callen and Sam noticed a difference in Deeks from when he walked in to when Callen cornered him in Nate's old office. Gone was the normal, happy, goofy agent of last week replaced by someone that was sad, non responsive and quiet.

"Deeks, what's up? You look like someone killed Monty or all your kills have come back at once to haunt you" Callen sat down between Deeks and the door so he could not escape easily. Deeks slumped into a chair.

"It's a personal matter, Callen and I really don't want to talk about it"

"Deeks something is wrong. You're not behaving like you normally do, no jokes, no Fern, no sarcastic comments" Callen saw something flash in Deeks eyes when he said Fern but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I thought I meant something and last night I find out I meant nothing to her. I'll be fine just a little bit heart broken at present"

"Hey any woman should be lucky to have you Deeks, it's her loss not yours. We will go out for team bonding tonight get you drunk to get over it"

"Thanks for the offer but I would rather be alone"

"How about I bring beers round and keep you company for a bit if you aren't up for a group activity"

"You want details on this woman?"

"What you don't want a little revenge?"

"No, I want her to admit that she needs me as much as I need her" Deeks looked at his team leader before continuing "I'll get through it, I just need time because she will never change"

"You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be, I am just lucky I never told her how I felt"

She was aching for his touch. She knew that she should not have turned him down. The toy she had tried tonight just didn't ease the ache she had, the need that only he could fill. She remembered his promise, satisfaction guaranteed. Damn him for being right. Dressing quickly she grabbed her lock pick, keys and went out to her car. She was going for a little drive. He was sound asleep when she picked the lock on his apartment. She walked stealthily through looking for his bedroom. All she could think about was his offer of pleasure till she couldn't move and she needed the release that only his body would give hers. Smiling to herself as she watched him sleep knowing she was going to wake him shortly for sex. She pulled off her shoes and jacket and got on the bed. Gently she started to kiss his skin and call his name softly, only to get a mumble in reply, so she continued with the gentle waking.

"Kenz" Deeks could barely form the words in his sleepy state

"Shhh, Marty you promised to rock my world" pressing kisses along his jaw and running a hand over his chest

"Come here princess" Deeks pulled her into a deep kiss thinking it was a dream not reality "Too many clothes"

Kenzi helped Deeks remove his and her clothes. Deeks couldn't control himself, touching her intimately and where his hands went his mouth followed. Not soon enough for Kenzi's liking he entered her, bringing her off. Kenzi moved straight back into kissing as she recovered from the orgasm, Deeks was still half asleep.

"Princess relax, you will get it again soon"

"Need it now Marty" Deeks moved so he was above her and started kissing her body.

Later Kenzi was watching Deeks as he slept. He had barely been awake and he still made her body ache, first with desire then satisfaction. He wasn't wrong with his promise. The sun was starting to come up so she knew she had to get out of there. As gently as she could she moved off the bed and got dressed, shoving her bra and panties into a pocket. Quietly she let herself out, not realising when she pulled out her car keys before that her panties came out as well and were lying in the middle of his lounge floor. Kenzi sped home and jumped in the shower. As she dressed for the day she emptied the jacket's pockets, only finding the bra she freaked out checking all pockets on the jacket and everywhere she had walked in the house when she got in. There was no sign of them, Kenzi could only hope that they were in her car because there was no way she left them at Deeks. When she got to her car, she pulled it apart looking for the damn panties. She still could not find them, they must have fallen out when she pulled out the car keys. They must still be at Deeks place, Kenzi could only hope that Deeks didn't see them.

Deeks got up when his alarm went off, he felt exhausted even though all he had done was sleep but that dream of him and Kenzi had just been so real. His bed even smelt of her. How the hell was he naked, when he went to bed he still had on his boxers. Deeks was very puzzled by the details. He completed his daily routine and was thinking an extra shot of espresso this morning to help get through the day when he saw them. Black lace panties. Exactly like in his dream with Kenzi. Why would Kenzi's panties be in my lounge? He questioned to himself. Unless it wasn't a dream. He went back to his bedroom, only one pillow had an indent on it. He threw the panties on the bed and headed off for work. He wasn't going to figure this out before his coffee.

There was only the guys there when he arrived.

"Feeling better today Deeks?" Sam asked having been filled in by Callen

"Yeah a bit"

"We will be finishing up paperwork for Hetty as I have been threatened with the letter opener this morning. Once done all of us will be sparring in the gym and working on fitness" Callen advised "As long as there are no new cases that come in"

"Great" but Deeks sat down to try and figure out what happened last night. In his bed. Kenzi couldn't have broken in? but she can pick locks. His bed smelt of her but she had never been in his bedroom to his knowledge. Deeks slowly figured out what had gone on. The dream was not, Kenzi had been in his house for real. He had proof at home, now all he needed to do was confront her but not at work it could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Deeks tidied his kitchen living areas and went for a run while he decided how he was going to confront Kenzi. His mind was going faster than his running speed. He knew he had to say something to her, that much he had decided earlier at work but what. Where should he confront her? Invite her round and do this in the lounge, meet in the park for neutral territory, go to bed and see if she shows up? He had to plan this carefully. He wanted to know why she showed up the night before. Once he arrived home he quickly showered and decided on just wearing pj bottoms only. He remade his bed and smiled to himself as he put the lace panties under his pillow. If she didn't show, he thought they might encourage sweet dreams. Ok maybe graphically sexual dreams about Kenzie if he was honest with himself. Maybe he should handcuff her to the bed.

She drove to his apartment and decided that although it felt funny going without underwear, if she was to repeat this again it had to be commando so she wouldn't have missing panties again. This was the second night she had picked the lock on his apartment. She was aching for his touch again. His kisses, his fingers. It was all she could do not to run to his bedroom. As she stood in the doorway she saw him lying there, taking off her jacket and shoes she joined him on the bed. She started the same gentle waking that she did the day before with kisses and whispering his name.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Deeks turned on the light "Why are you here"

"Deeks" Kenzi wasn't expecting him to be completely awake. He didn't seem to be really furious but he did look angry.

"Before I forget, leave something behind this morning?" as he produced her missing lace panties

"Where did you"

"Found them in the lounge as I was getting ready to go this morning and you still haven't answered my question Kenzi. Why are you here?"

"I should go" Kenzi moved to get off the bed only Deeks was faster and trapped her under him.

"I don't think so, you have some explaining to do for the very least of your charges is breaking and entering. And if I don't like the answers you give me I will be calling LAPD to get you arrested"

"Fine, you said you would satisfy me till I couldn't move"

"You told me to forget that night, that includes that promise"

"That's not fair"

"Well you don't always get what you want"

"You make my body ache for you now. All day I have wanted to feel you touch me"

"Kenzi, Kenzi, Kenzi" Deeks muttered as he shook his head "All you had to say two nights ago was yes, I even gave you a second chance the morning after and you still said no and told me to forget it, why should I remember it now?"

"I need your body, it seems to be the only thing that eases my aches"

"I suggest when I let you go that you go straight home and go to bed Kenzi and we will talk about this on Friday night"

"That's two days away"

"We both need to think. You violated my trust on an intimate level when you touched me last night, I thought it was a dream but to discover that it was real and breaking into my house to try and hide your mistake"

"And what will ease my aches and needs in the meantime"

"You have a new collection of vibrators, see if they will fix your aches"

"They won't"

"And how do you know"

"Because I have already tried"

"Poor Kenzi, you better hope that Friday comes fast then and that I am in a forgiving mood"

"Give me something to make me hold out till Friday night"

"No Kenzi and don't think about breaking into my place in the middle of the night will get you the satisfaction that you want either" Deeks slide his fingers into her hair before pulling her face to his "I had better show you out and make sure that my door is locked and something heavy is behind it so you don't come back, tonight at least"

"You're being mean, depriving yourself of pleasure, blowing your load in my tight, hot" That was as far as Kenzi got before Deeks lips slammed onto hers. It was designed to shut her up but it became teasing as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Deeks groaned into her mouth as he pulled Kenzi tighter against him, his hand sliding up her skin to cup her breast and capture a nipple between his thumb and fingers. Kenzi desperate for more pulled off her shirt for him to get better access, he broke the kiss to taste her breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. His fingers sliding over her smooth stomach, sliding under the waistband of her sweatpants. Groaning his own approval against her skin as he discovered how little she was wearing. He could hear her soft whimpers.

"Kenzi" Deeks groaned as he made his way back to her lips.

"Marty please, don't stop" She whispered as his lips moved against her jaw only to have him stop as he realised what had happened. He had to be strong.

"That shouldn't have happened. You better get your stuff together Kenz, you are going home" It was said with a finality that brokered no disagreement. Pushing back the sheets he got out of bed and stood there waiting for Kenzi to move. Seeing that there was no chance of getting what she wanted, she could tell he was mad at her. She stayed seated on the bed as she pulled on her shoes, t shirt and jacket hoping that he would change his mind. Walking slowly through his house apartment she reached the front door

"Marty" he cupped her face in both his hands touching his forehead to hers

"Kenz we both need to think. I will see you at work tomorrow but we have a date Friday night 7pm, I'll bring the beers but you may want to have back up in your fridge too"

"Kiss me" Kenzi whispered before he could move away from her. It was as if she controlled him but she never expected the kiss to be so tender but so light when he brushed his lips over hers.

"You need to go" once she was gone he let out the breath he had been unaware he was holding.

Deeks knew he nearly gave in to her pleas. He wanted her so bad he physically ached but he knew they both needed to think things through.

Deeks knocked on Kenzi's door holding a pizza and beer. He was a little late but he knew that she would be fine with that since it was only five minutes. At his feet that he hoped to smuggle in without her noticing was a bag of toys that he acquired yesterday, two sets fur lined restraints for wrists and ankles, blindfold, nipple clamps, massage oil, lubricant and a special toy that was going to drive both of them insane. He knew even though he had been upset with her, there was no way he was not going to forgive her. He even had it figured that as they would be together every night that they may as well move in together. She would have to let go of her need to be in control all the time but in the bedroom he knew he could have her submit to him.

"Marty, you're late" Kenzi said as she opened the door

"Yeah but I bought dinner too" He offered with one of his many patented smiles

"I thought that you may not come" as she took the pizza from him and stood back allowing him into her lounge.

"Kenz I said tonight we would talk and I meant it" as he grabbed the toy bag as well and stashed it beside the couch before he thought she could notice. Kenzi didn't know how to respond to what he said especially since she saw the label on the bag. She was hoping that they would be getting down and dirty fast but if he wanted to talk, they would talk.

"I guess I'm a little bit nervous on what you have to say" she put the pizza on the coffee table beside the beers that he just put down. He pulled her into his embrace and held her there.

"Kenz, relax, we are going to enjoy pizza, beer and top model before we start to talk about you breaking into my house" His eyes roamed over her face looking for any clues on what she was thinking.

"Marty"

"Shhh relax" Deeks joined his lips with hers ever so gently, hinting at pleasures that would be hers tonight. Breaking their kiss "Pizza is getting cold"

"Yeah"

"And we have an episode of top model to watch"

"I would rather be kissing you"

"I can tell" He kissed her again with that. His tongue plundered her mouth, her moans begging for more, turning him on. Reluctantly he pulled himself back, releasing his hold on her "sit couch, tv on"

Kenzi walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for Deeks to join her. She popped open two bottles and handed him one as he sat down beside her. Eventually she relaxed and it was like a normal watching of reality tv and enjoyable company that they had had in the past. Deeks had one arm around her shoulders and she was curled into him. Their own disagreements with the judging panel's decisions. Once the program was finished, Deeks moved away and sat in the corner of the couch.

"Come here Kenzi, straddle my lap and take off your shirt" Kenzi obeyed what he said and revealed her naked breasts to him as after her shower she didn't bother to put on a bra.

"I thought we were going to talk"

"We are but I can't help it if you are smoking hot" Deeks couldn't contain himself. He pulled her in and kissed her before going down her throat making his way to play with her breasts. Kenzi nearly exploded when he sucked on one nipple while her other nipple was squeezed and pulled by his fingers. He then alternated nipples giving the same treatment to the both. She couldn't help it, what he did had her moaning and whimpering. Deeks knew what he wanted "Kenz close your eyes, don't open them till I tell you to"

"Okay" Deeks reached round and grabbed his bag of toys and grabbed the nipple clamps and then attached them to Kenzi's nipples. He made sure he gave equal attention to each as the clamp was placed securely. Running one of his fingers along the chain connecting the two clamps, he gave it a gentle tug only to be answered with a moan. Deeks pulled his own shirt off and threw it aside before tugging at the chain again, his pants tighten even more than before so he starts to kiss her skin again working his way to her lips. "Marty, I thought you wanted to talk"

"We are talking princess. Open your eyes and look at me" Kenzi met his gaze, she could see how serious he was by the look in his eyes "We are going to have a fantastic night with what I have planned and you will enjoy it. I will say this once and it never gets brought up again. This past week was a nightmare that we both need to forget, tonight we start again and every night from now on unless we are on a case we will be in the same bed. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly"

"Now I have another form of talking in mind and it involves your bed, you and me and a lot less clothes" Deeks tugged the chain again with one hand dropping his head to lick one of her trapped nipples

"Marty please" Kenzi begged. He raised his head and took possession of her lips, pulling her close.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold this" Marty then stood up and carried Kenzi through to the bedroom having her carry the bag. Once they were there she dropped the bag beside the bed and kissed him. While they kissed they removed the last of their clothes before getting on the bed. "Relax princess, I will get you there"

"Marty please, don't, don't, mmm, make me, way, wait" Kenzi moaned, she could barely get out the sentence with the way Deeks was teasing her body. She wanted the main act but Deeks had other plans. Kissing her way down he tortured each breast in turn, tugging on the chain before going lower. Dipping his tongue into her naval, she whimpered and he knew she was ready for him but she would have to wait a little longer. He continued his trek before stopping at his goal, he traced with one finger before adding his tongue. Kenzi couldn't help her moans as he started to feast. Not wanting to have her nipples think that they were forgotten, he reached up and tugged the chain. It elicited the response he wanted, Kenzi screaming in pleasure as she went over the edge. He kept up the pleasure till she was ready again then he moved up her body, dropping the occasional kiss, sucking at both nipples before kissing her lips.

"Kenz" The unasked question in his voice

"Marty please now" the smirk on his face as he entered her

"God, Kenz" He muttered as his lips found hers again. He started slowly and increased the pace to match hers. He wasn't going to deny her anything this time, there would be time later this weekend for that. The only thing he had planned was her bed, any other locations could wait at present.

"Marty, god Marty" brought him back to the fact that he was nearly ready to explode as was Kenzi again. Thrusting harder still, it was surprising that after several thrusts they both hit that mystical peak at the same time. Wrapping his arms around Kenzi, Deeks rolled over so that she was on top. Both breathing heavily, he cradled her protectively as they came down, their lips joining frequently as she stroked his face and arms.

"Kenz sit up a little" Deeks asked when he had his breath back

"Why" as she raised her body off his but kept their hips joined as he was still inside her.

"Just removing these" Deeks gently removed the nipple clamps and dropped them off the side of the bed "Come here"

"Can I use them on you?" as he pulled her back down

"Later"

"What else did you bring?" Kenzi was now curious on the bag. Their conversation being interrupted by kisses

"Somethings for both of us. I am kinda planning on not going far from this bed all weekend except maybe to the bath or shower" his hands running over her back and the start of a gentle grind from his hips

"Don't you want to go surfing?" his hands were holding her hips

"Only if you come with me and you're wearing a bikini, but the urge to make you beg might not be appreciated on a public beach" He thrusted his length in

"Marty"

"Need a riding lesson" as he thrusted again

"Just a little one" Kenzi sat up slowly on his hips and ground her hips against his, ripping a groan from Deeks' throat. He held her hips tighter and started to thrust "Marty"

"Kenz, you make it hard for a man" Deeks kept thrusting as she took her hands and ran them over her breasts squeezing and pulling at the nipples.

"Marty please, oh" Kenzi was moaning over what she was doing to herself and the moans encouraged Deeks. His thrusts were going deeper and harder than before, he felt her tremble with her orgasm. That was all he needed to set him off. Kenzi collapsed onto his body, panting. Pushing herself up a little she joined her lips to his, one hand moving to tangle in his hair keeping their lips together. Slowly they came down, their bodies relaxed. Air was optional. The touch and feel of each other was necessary. Kisses started to gently tease again.

"Princess, now you have a choice tied to the bed or new toy"

"What are you going to cuff me to the bed?"

"I have fur cuffs with extenders for both wrist and ankles, you will not be able to move at all or we can use the new toy I got us and I am so looking forward to using that"

"You already have handcuffs"

"Handcuffs may rub on your skin, these won't and they will fit around your sexy ankles"

"Marty, we will haven't really talked"

"I thought I told" only to be silenced with a kiss

"I never got my say" Kenzi looked at him carefully "I knew when I was watching you sleep that I wanted more but I'm scared. I avoid kids and anything that even vaguely looks like commitment. Promise me you will be patient. That night I honestly thought you were awake, sleepy but awake"

"It's ok princess" With that he kissed her softly. "If I had been more awake, you would have been getting a spanking that you deserve. Infact I may still do that"

"Spanking me"

"Maybe I should get a little whip for you cute butt"

"That will hurt"

"But think of the pleasure afterwards" Deeks nipped her ear "And that you get to do the same to me at a later date"

"You will let me"

"Princess, I think you already a bit of a dominatrix, just not sure on how you want your pleasure but I will make sure that you find out" He took her mouth in the kiss to seal his promise "You know you still didn't answer my question"


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I rest up a little?" Kenzie asked as she relaxed against Deeks' body

"I have plans to wear out all your excess energy" Deeks stroked her back

"Can I tie you up tonight?" Kenzie moved slightly so she could face him propping her face up on her hand

"Not tonight"

"Why not?"

"Because it is not in my plans which happen to include you squirming, begging, whimpering amongst other things" Deeks smirked as she watched his face "You will get to tie me up but not tonight, maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"So you want to be tied up rather than the new toy, ok"

"Marty if I ask you to stop" Kenzie left the rest unsaid, slightly nervous about what was to happen. It is one thing to be confident when fully dressed but naked and tied up, what happened if something went wrong and they needed to be rescued.

"Princess, I promise I won't do anything that you won't like" Deeks reached over and grabbed the bag, grateful that Kenzie had placed it by the bed. Pulling out the cuffs, he showed them to her.

"Purple?" The look on Kenzie's face was comical

"Yes purple. See the domes make it fit to your wrist or ankle size" Deeks placed one on Kenzie's wrist. "See much more comfortable than handcuffs. If you want me to stop at any point we can use a distress word but I promise I won't do anything that you won't like"

"Marty" Deeks silenced her with a kiss

"You want a distress word?" Deeks put the other cuff on Kenzie before linking fingers with her and raising them above her head as he leaned into kiss her lips. Deeks loved her lips. He loved watching her speak and he loved the feel of them against his own. The fact that he loved her full stop but telling her was not going to happen for a little while. Releasing her fingers, his hands moved down her arms, teasingly stroking the outside of her breasts. Pulling her hips closer to his as he groaned into her mouth. Satisfied that he was getting his way. Kenzie's arms came down to hold him in place for kissing. "Uh uh, no princess"

"Marty" Kenzie immediately missed his attention when he looked in the bag to pull something else out.

"Extenders" immediately Deeks moved up the bed a bit to wrap it behind the frame and attach it to the cuffs on Kenzie's wrists. He then grabbed the bag again and pulled out a second pair of furry cuffs and more extenders. He leaned in a kissed her again "Trust me"

"Red. That's the distress word" Kenzie blurted out as he moved down her body. He looked at her and smiled

"Ok" Dropping a kiss on her ankle, he attached the new set of cuffs. "Same fastening as your wrists"

"Yeah" Deeks repeated the action on her other ankle before hooking on the extenders.

"Can you move princess? I haven't done the bonds too tight" Deeks checked that there was some give

"There a little movement but I am not really able to go anywhere" Kenzie demonstrated as she tried to move

"Better not forget this" he pulled out the blindfold with the word 'princess' across it. He push the bag off the bed

"It matches the cuffs" Kenzie pointed out as he covered her eyes and pushed her hair out of the way.

"Let the fun begin then" Deeks stroked her face "If at any point you say the distress word I will stop"

Raising her head a little, Kenzie could just do the lightest touch of a kiss against his lips only for Deeks to pull back a little bit

"No princess not yet" Deeks smiled at her before lightly dragging his fingers over her skin. Looking away from her face, he watched his fingers draw lazy shapes over her skin. Going slowly, giving her time to adjust to the restraints. He carefully avoided her breasts and slit. He had plans of having her begging for him. The distress word would not be needed in his mind.

"Marty please, touch me" Kenzie whispered loud enough for him to hear her moan at the end.

"Princess I am touching you" Deeks answered as his fingers started to make her tremble. He knew what she was wanting for him to touch her breasts and he wasn't indulging her. He decided that his lips should join the exploration of his fingers and gently moved down her body to kiss where his hands were touching.

Kenzie had never thought that he would turn her whole body into an erogenous zone. Since when were kisses to her knees supposed to turn her on? It didn't matter Deeks was playing an amazing tune on her body and she was letting him. Her nipples were taught and begging for Deeks attention as his lips continued to follow his fingers. The soft sounds that they both could hear, couldn't be coming from her mouth? His scruff softly grazed the side of one breast. His lips kissing the inside of her arm.

"Princess you seem to be enjoying yourself so far" His tongue following the curve of her ear. Kenzie turned her head to try and catch his lips. "Naughty girl, no kisses for your lips, yet"

"Marty" the soft beg

"Patience princess we have all night and the rest of the weekend. I might leave you on the edge till tomorrow night" Deeks teased and his voice let Kenzie know it. He moved back down her body again, still avoiding some areas. Knowing that the teasing was better than he expected. He hadn't expected her to tremble with his kisses on her legs. His fingers teased the inside of her thighs and lips followed. Kenzie couldn't help herself, she started trying to move so that his fingers and lips would touch her intimately but in her opinion they kept missing their target. Fingers and lips dancing close but never satisfying her.

"Marty, red" Kenzie moaned. Deeks immediately stopped and moved so that he could face her

"Princess? You said the distress word. What didn't you like?" Deeks was closely looking at her face

"I need you" Deeks moved his face closer to hers. Before he could say anything in response "I need you in me, no more teasing"

"So this is a 'I need a release' rather than a scared use of the distress word" Deeks smirked "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Marty" Kenzie was lucky to get that word out, Deeks fingers were back tracing invisible lines over her skin around her hips and thighs.

"Princess do you want me to stop? Or would you rather I kept going?"

"Don't tease" Kenzie begged

"I promise that you will get your way in a bit. Do you still want me to stop?" Deeks kept his fingers busy

"No, Marty please" the begging continued as his lips brushed her cheek before moving away. Sensually torturing her. She didn't know how much longer she could last but Deeks knew she was needing him. Deeks continued to tease, feeling her strain against the cuffs.

"I'm going to give you a kiss" Deeks said as he moved to his hands and knees above her body "Should I kiss your breasts? But if I kiss one I should kiss the other and at this time I am only giving one kiss"

"My lips" Kenzie whimpered her body was bordering on exploding, waiting for him to kiss her, for their tongues to mesh. Her senses were screaming.

"Mm, ok" Deeks moved down and kissed her. Intimately. His tongue flicked over her clit. She screamed in ecstasy, pleasure overwhelming her. Deeks smirked to himself, she hadn't expected what he would do and it was obvious that she had a small release. There was more to come.

"Marty" Kenzie panted as she came down. Deeks had moved so that he was lying beside her, his head propped up on one arm with his other hand stroking her cheek.

"Enjoy that?"

"Marty, kiss me" Obeying her this time, he dropped a collection of soft kisses on her lips.

"This next time we are doing something a little different"

"I can tie you up"

"Not tonight. This time you are going to need to be very explicit in your directions" Deeks said only to see Kenzie forehead furrowed in confusion since she was still wearing the blindfold "If you want me to suck your right nipple in my mouth, you will have to say that. If you want me to nibble at your left earlobe, you will need to say that."

"So if I said I want you to fuck me" Kenzie asked

"Not explicit enough"

"So if I said I want you to kiss down my neck to my right breast, kissing it all over before you suck on the nipple while your right hand squeezes my left breast gently before your fingers and thumb tug and squeeze at the nipple" Deeks smiled and started to do exactly as Kenzie had told him to do. Her breasts were sensitive as he had not touched her there in their last session. They were aching for Deeks' attention and he made sure they got plenty. Kenzie arched her back as best she could offering them to him.

"What would you like next?" He asked before he took the nipple back in his mouth

"Swap them"

"Not explicit enough"

"Marty please kiss my left breast all over before sucking the nipple. Take your left hand use your fingers and thumb to pull and squeeze my right nipple" a moan left Kenzie's mouth as he obeyed her instruction. She could feel his hard on that he hadn't given to her since he tied her up. Foreplay could be forgotten, she knew what she wanted "Marty I want you to enter me, take you rock hard cock and push it into my slit"

"Not feeling like more foreplay?" Marty teased as he did exactly what she instructed

"I want you to start thrusting in and out. Put your hands on my hips to help pulling you deeper into me. While you are doing this I also want you to kiss me on my mouth using your tongue as well" Deeks used one hand to angle her face to his "Both your hands are supposed to be on my hips so why is one touching my chin?"

"Sorry mistress Kenzie" Deeks moved his hand back to her hips, keeping his thrusts as she demanded

"You will be sorry Marty, I think I will spank you for this since you also haven't started to ki" Kenzie had never been so aroused by any guy.

Deeks touched his lips to hers. He now fully understood the concept of playing with fire and match to accelerant. He was burning for her. The kisses were just part of the possession. She maybe the one tied up but this time round she is in control of him. He thought he may have created a monster. This tying her up had backfired on him but he didn't care, he just wanted to satisfy her.

"Thrust in harder and deeper" Kenzie got out in between kisses "So close"

"As you wish" Deeks went back to kissing her. Feeling her moans rather than hearing them as she neared her peak that he was sending her to.

"Please cum in me Marty. I need you" Kenzie begged as he thrust in and sent her over the edge of pleasure only to follow shortly on the next thrust. While they were both coming down Deeks ripped open the cuffs on her wrists and then forced himself to move and rip off the ones on her ankles before moving back against her for more kisses. While they were kissing he rolled them both so that she was on top. Stroking her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. Feeling their breaths mingling

"I think you enjoyed that"


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzie woke up feeling that someone was watching her. She snuggled in closer to the source of her warmth. An arm going over his abdomen, rubbing her cheek over against his chest. His scent reassuring her, arms tightening around her. Fingers brushing her hair away from her face. She was certain that the person watching her was the same as the one in bed with her. A gentle kiss on her head registered along with a hand stroking her back before she slipped back asleep.

"Morning"

"Morning princess, thought you might sleep in my arms a while longer" Deeks stated as she kissed his chest softly, "You know you never answered me last night. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Didn't I show it?" was interspersed with kisses

"I would like you to tell me as well"

"Mmm yes" Kenzie snuggled back against Deeks

"You know it's really time to get up"

"No"

"Princess I was thinking about taking you out for brunch since I have realised that your cupboards probably don't have anything in them like donuts for you" Deeks didn't admit to the fact that he had already checked, he had been hungry a lot earlier and he had looked for some food but nothing in the cupboard appealed. He was going to have to change his plans.

"No. We are staying right here"

"Are you sure the sugar monster doesn't need to be fed?" knowing her addiction, the teasing in his voice

"My sugar monster is wanting some special sugar" Kenzie got out between kisses to his chest. Her fingers roaming his body. Feeling it shake when they brushed against his hard on. Wrapping her fingers around his hard on, she gently stroked it, feeling it swell in her hand.

"Special sugar? Where do you get special sugar? What is it? Kenzie where do I buy this stuff?" Deeks asked completely confused as she moved down his body, kissing her way under the duvet. The same body that pleasured her last night. She made a direct path to his cock, flicking the head with her tongue before taking it in her mouth and swirling it gently. "Oh, Kenz, that sort of sugar, oh"

Deeks could feel the smirk on her lips before she returned to her immediate task of sucking, taking him deeper into her mouth. It was one thing for him to fantasize about her giving him a blowjob. Fantasy be damned, reality is so much better. Easing his hard member out of her mouth, she started to cover it with a combination of soft kisses, long lollypop licks and gentle nips. Deeks rolled his hips as he groaned, his head pressing back on the pillows. That mouth was a lethal weapon that could bring a man to his knees, or in his case back. He pushed the duvet cover back wanting to see her. She was revealed to his eyes. Her hand was wrapped around his length, moving in a constant pumping motion while her tongue teased the head. Kenzie caught Deeks looking at her, so she slid her mouth down his cock and back up again. Deeks' hands moved to tangle in Kenzie's hair. Kenzie took this as permission to continue.

"Kenz, baby, you don't need to do this, It's my right to pleasure you" Deeks tried to object with what she was doing as he tugged her hair, trying to pull her up his body. Eventually she kissed his skin as far as his belly button before he relaxed his arms enough for her to remove them from her hair and hold his hands. She started to kiss her way back down.

"Let me" Kenzie got out before taking him back in her mouth. Deeks groaned at the feeling. The sucking, the bobbing of her head. The way she took him all the way down. The bucking of his hips against her mouth. If she wanted control he would give it to her right now.

"Kenz I need you, don't tease" Deeks was nearly begging for her mouth to give him release. To ease his torture. He couldn't help his groans as she sucked the head, flicking the tip, making him explode in her mouth. She swallowed it all, licking him clean and on his way to another hard on before she moved up his body with the ease of a cat.

"Enjoy" Kenzie only managed to get out one word before Deeks lips were kissing her. His arms pulling her against his body, cradling her in his arms as her legs lay on the outside of his.

"That was naughty Kenzie. Promise me you won't do that again" Deeks whispered

"Why?" Kenzie was confused, he had writhed beneath her in pleasure.

"I like making sure that my girl is fully pleasured before I get any satisfaction" Deeks answered simply

"I did get pleasured. I had my man groaning at what I was doing to him and that was my pleasure"

"Your mouth is an illegal weapon"

"Really?"

"Yes really, you could get secrets out of the most hardened men with that mouth of yours"

"Just as well there is only one man that is going to be on the receiving end of it" Kenzie smirked at Deeks before kissing him again "Maybe I should get him to tell me his secrets"

"No, not all"

"Maybe I should try again right now" Kenzie said only to have Deeks hold her tight against him while she pretended to try and escape

"Uh uh no way princess, at least not right now, maybe later when you get to tie me up" Kenzie's face lights up at Deeks' words as soon as they come out, knowing that he is thinking about more time in bed with her.

"Can you think about easing any of my aches before breakfast"

"Well, the question is should I? After all I am thinking that I am hungry for something" Deeks had one of his smirks on his face that screamed out trouble. Rolling so that he was on top. He gently brushed all the hair from her face before leaning in to gently nibble on her lips. Raising his head "No not hungry for that, maybe this", his mouth going to her ear. His tongue tracing the shell before he started to nibble on her ear lobe "Mmm you taste good Kens but no I don't think that solves my hunger problem."

Deeks continued to nibble, lick or suck little bits of Kenzie's skin, moving onto the next bit as he claimed 'it wasn't what he was hungry for'. Sometimes he would bite harder than his nibbling, only to soothe the feeling with kisses and licks immediately afterwards. Teasing. Arousing. Kenzie knew what she was hungry for but he wasn't indulging her just yet. She was smiling as he slowly made his way down her body thinking of what he was going to do.

But he couldn't handle it, he had barely gotten to her waist.

All of a sudden Deeks moved up her body and slammed his mouth against hers. His hands holding her hips steady as he ground into them. Her fingers gripping his hair, ensuring that their mouths remained joined. Their tongues meeting and tasting the other. Her moans swallowed. His groan though muffled, could still be heard as he slowly entered her. He didn't wait for Kenzie to respond showing she was ready, he thrust deeper into her. The pace he set was just right for Kenzie. Rocking her body as she was wanting. Her right leg slide up to his hip, curving over it, pulling him in tighter allowing him better access to her most intimate spot. Grabbing her other leg, he pulled it up to the other side of his hip. Kenzie didn't need further instructions, she linked her ankles so he couldn't get away, holding him in. Breaking the kiss, he pushed himself up slightly from her so he could more power into his thrusts. He knew that she was moments away.

"Marty" was the only whimper he heard as his thrust threw them both over the edge. Collapsing in her arms, his mouth found hers quickly. Breaths mingling through sloppy kisses that were designed to reassure, relax and appreciate. Kenzie didn't care that his body was heavy on hers, that they were still joined at the hips. His body just felt too good against hers to let go. Fingers running over the others skin. Stroking, revelling in the other's trust. Deeks slowed their current kiss and their lips broke apart only for him to raise his head slightly

"Kenz, princess, I'm not too heavy for you?"

"You feel good right where you are"

"You feel good too"

"You still hungry?"

"I need to feed my woman more than special sugar. She needs donuts and twinkies and pancakes"

"I need you"

"You princess need to get up, showered and dressed and we will go out and feed your sugar monster, get some groceries"

"Like what?

"Chocolate strawberries being feed to Mistress Kenzie"

"Mistress Kenzie?"

"Only on occasion, and most likely after we buy the whip. Your monster is hungry"

"Feed my sugar monster?"

"Well it is a small monster but it does need to be taken care of" Deeks brushed his lips over hers before slapping her left thigh "Now let me go so you can go and shower"


	5. Chapter 5

After their individual showers and his retrieval of his go bag to get dressed for the day. They were standing in the lounge ready to go when Deeks pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now Miss Blye are you ready to have breakfast?"

"I would like to feed my sugar monster with special sugar again" Getting a smile from Deeks "But I know that the special sugar will be there later and you want some real food, like pancakes"

"Maybe takeout and have it at the park?" Deeks hinted as he slid his hands into her jeans and rolled his hips against hers only to get a soft moan "You like that?"

"Yeah"

"I like too" Deeks kissed her, swallowing her moans as he ground against her. "Breakfast first then I can do more of that later"

"Lets go before I strip you naked" Kenzie untangled herself from Deeks and grabbed her wallet, keys and gun. Deeks did the same before grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door. Kenzie followed happily with a smile.

Breakfast was at a small parkside café. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and coffee were leisurely eaten. There was teasing and feeding each other. Desire dancing in their eyes as the each watched the other. Other people in the café were staring at them, they threw out radiance like the sun. Once breakfast was complete they made their way for a walk through the park. Deeks gently guided Kenzie to the swings. Sharing a swing, Kenzie sat on Deeks lap, facing him. Deeks slowly moved the swing back and forth, making their hips rub. Kenzie held onto Deeks a little tighter when he made the swing go a little higher. A soft moan escaped Kenzie's lips.

"Princess are you getting wet" Deeks teased

"I would suggest that you use your fingers to check but this is a public park"

"Maybe I should put a swing set in your back yard so I can in private"

"Maybe you should make my fence higher first"

"No, you should wear a short mini skirt, no panties and a bikini top and I would be commando, undo my jeans. I would make sure that you were swung in ecstacy"

"Ecstacy?"

"Yeah, have you never done it on a swing?" Deeks watched as Kenzie averted her eyes from his "Maybe later once there is one in your back yard I'll show you just how good it is or maybe a hammock for cuddling in"

"We would be tight against each other?"

"Tighter than this, me inside you, your whimpers as you beg for release" Deeks voice got softer as he talked "Your moans as you get closer to release. I can't think of anything hotter than you, I don't even care where we do it but you look so sexy as you explode with satisfaction and I like being the guy that does it"

"Marty" Kenzie breathed his name before she kissed his lips, wriggling her hips against his. Capturing his groan of desire.

"I need to get you home but first I need strawberries, chocolate and champagne. Lets hit the grocery store, so I can make my official chocolate consistency taster work"

"Who is this person" Kenzie asked as she got off the swing and grabbed Deeks hand going towards the edge of the park and to the store as it was a little further down the block where they had parked the car.

"That would be you dressed in only a thong"

"A thong?"

"Yes, only a thong, a tiny and lacy thong that I can rip off your body if needed"

"I like the sound of that. Will you be using your teeth?" The smile she flashed him as she moved to her arm was around his waist and his was over her shoulders was to distract him as they walked past a group doing yoga in the park, she was not a wingman, she was the main event. The smile he sent back told her nothing.

As they walked into the store Deeks grabbed a basket and they collected the strawberries first before wandering the aisles for the rest of the items. Deeks grabbed a bottle of wine and grabbed some plastic flutes at the same time.

"I have real champagne glasses at home" Kenzie went to take out the flutes only to be stopped.

"For what we are doing it is safer for plastic ones" Deeks told her. Kenzie arched her right brow in question. His voice lower and hot in her ear, "Have you ever had champagne while being screwed senseless? Trust me plastic is safer"

"Oh" Kenzie was a little surprised, she didn't think it was possible. With Deeks, it sounded like he was determined to make it a reality for her.

"Which would you prefer milk, dark or white chocolate princess?" Deeks asked as they wandered into the next aisle

"Milk"

"Ok" Deeks dropped a kiss on her lips before continuing on collecting other things for the remainder of the weekend and heading to the checkout. Kenzie kept an eye out and saw several women eyeing up Deeks' assets she made sure they knew that he was taken. "You don't have to worry Fern, I only want you"

"I'm just making sure they know it"

"In that case better make sure they know" As he kissed her forehead and they walked to checkouts.

Deeks watched as Kenzie walked to the door and opened it, making sure he was getting a good look at her assets while he carried the groceries in.

"When do I start my new job?" Kenzie asked as they started to unpack the groceries.

"Well to ensure that the strawberries are ready I should start them in about an hour or two" Deeks answered "But your new position starts in five minutes"

"I like the sound of that"

"Well there is the thong inspection and I expect it to take some time. And of course I must make sure that they are easy to remove amongst other things"

"Where is this supposed to take place?"

"Your bedroom. Hey you have to wait for me as we also have the body inspection to be done" Deeks yelled after Kenzie as she raced to the bedroom.

"Body inspection nearly ready to be started" Kenzie answered back as she stripped off her shirt and jeans before Deeks got in there and laid down on the bed to watch. The groceries could wait.

"Slowly off with the bra" Kenzie turned around for him and slowly dropped a shoulder strap down her arm followed by the other. Looking over her shoulder at him she undone the catch.

"Why don't you remove it the rest of the way" Kenzie whispered as she walked towards him. Deeks reached up and run his index finger down between her breasts, tugging on the material when it caught. Dragging the offending item down her body he threw it away when removed from her arms.

"Well the thong is definitely tiny and it does have a bit of lace on it. Come closer, to the top of the bed" Deeks asked as he pulled her onto the bed. Moving so that she was straddling his chest area "Move forward onto your elbows. Perfect." Deeks had ensured that her crotch was directly infront of his face. Raising his head he placed gentle kisses where the material covered.

"Marty" Kenzie felt the kisses through the lace. The fingers of one hand following the lace over her hip, down the front, at her apex and back, pressing harder against certain parts of her. His tongue followed the lace as far as her clit, tasting her through the fabric. He pinched her butt. "Ow"

"Mine" Came the growl as he playfully pulled the thong with his teeth. His fingers joined in rubbing her clit, making her moan before sliding one finger into her.

"Marty, more" he followed her instruction and pulled out his finger before pushing it back in. Bringing his other hand into play allowing it to rub her as her added another finger for her. Whimpers of pleasure could be heard by them both. Keeping his movements steady, his kisses and fingers brought her to the edge. Her breathing heavier. His name on her lips. Her scent is arousing him further, making him grateful that his jeans are a bit loose with the hard on he has but he can wait, she can't. Deeks added a twist to his fingers as he moved them in and out. It was enough to push Kenzie over the edge. He can tell from the way she half moaned, half screamed her orgasm. Gently he pushed her onto her side and stood up beside the bed watching her.

"One last test to check if this is the best option" Deeks said as he undone his jeans to reveal his member standing at attention for her. He placed his left knee between her legs making Kenzie roll onto her back. Her eyes grew larger with the sight "This was caused by you this morning, at the café, in the park, at the supermarket, that tiny thong. Are you liking what you see?"

"Yeah" Kenzie reached up a hand, when he put his hand in hers she tugged him towards her. The smile on his face told her that he was nowhere near finished. "What is the last test?"

"That would be telling" Deeks smirked as he kissed her skin and moved against her so they were skin to skin as much as the two items of clothing would allow. He guided his cock to her entrance, pushed aside her thong and pressed it home. He then angled his face and moved to kiss her deeply.

"I think I'm going to like this test" Kenzie rocked her hips but Deeks didn't make a move continuing to kiss her skin instead. "Marty"

"I like when you say my name" Deeks muttered against her skin before starting to suck, marking his territory.

"Marty, Marty, Marty" Kenzie repeated his name, to indulge him. Deeks took the repetition of his name as a demand and rocked his hips against hers the same number of times she said his name "Oh Marty"

"If you want satisfaction this time princess, you're going to be saying my name a lot and god is not my name, it's Marty" Deeks thrusted in "That one was a because I said my name but now only you calling my name will give you the pleasure you want"

"Marty" Kenzie got out then giggled as he tickled her before thrusting in.

"Say it again"

"Marty"

"Again princess"

"Marty" Deeks kept encouraging her to say his name both with his body and his whispers as he kissed her. When his mouth joined back with hers, his body stilled against hers. She couldn't speak so he couldn't thrust in. Their bodies ached, hers for fulfilment that only he could give and his for needing to pleasure her.

"Princess, you know what you need" Deeks lips were against her jaw. Her body under his arching, begging for movement and easing of this delicious torture "Say it, say my name"

"God" Kenzie said only to get her ear nibbled on

"Kenzie please" His words couldn't hide his desperation

"Marty, Marty, Marty, Marty" Kenzie gave in, knowing that it would give them both pleasure. The friction from her thong against her clit as he ground in pushed her closer to the point of no return. Whispers of his name became moans. She didn't want to fight it, she wanted him to possess her so she kept saying his name. Her nails dug into his back as she fell over the edge, clinging to the high that he produced. His name spilling from her lips only to be cut off as he followed her over, silencing her with his own. He rolled them over so she was on top and cradled her body against his as their breathing returned to normal. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, he stroked her face. The intimacy of the act was not lost on Kenzie who rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"You, Kenzie Marie Blye, are going to behave in the kitchen and follow my instructions"

"You didn't say did the thong pass the last test and did I pass the body inspection"

"Both were passed with flying colours" Deeks placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think I will have to check more of your intimates at a later date"

"Very slowly as they all need that test"

"Yes they do need that, and you need to rest a little while I start on the strawberries"

"No" Strawberries can wait a little bit longer, cuddling with you can't" Kenzie answered back before kissing him slowly. Long, sloppy kisses, tender strokes.

"Kenz, I left all the groceries out on the bench"

"So, I need you here" With that Deeks wrapped his arms tightly around her and restarted the kissing.

Deeks had watched Kenzie for a bit while she slept but he had wanted things to be ready for her tonight so he left a little note beside her that had one word, kitchen, on it. He sorted the groceries leaving out the strawberries and chocolate but everything else was put away. He started washing the strawberries and carefully drying them. Finding a clean pot filled it with water and put it on the stove to heat. He then found a glass bowl to melt the chocolate in, it was an old school way of doing it but it produced the best results in his opinion. He remembered that as her bench was metal and that it would be cold to sit on so he grabbed a towel for Kenzie to sit on when she got up and joined him. He looked in on her when he grabbed the towel and she was still asleep. Maybe he should wake sleeping beauty. Deeks walked back to the kitchen smiling to himself. He prepared a tray so that he could place the strawberries on it as he made them, he turned off the stove and went back to the bedroom. He gently moved onto the bed and lay back next to her propping his head up on his left arm.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Deeks spoke softly as he watched her. The only response he got to that was Kenzie snuggling into him. He leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on her lips still no response, so he did it again. She surprised him, running her tongue along his bottom lip to produce a groan from him. He pulled her closer deepening the kiss, she moved like putty in his arms.

"Get rid of your jeans" Kenzie's fingers were starting their own exploration of his skin.

"Your new position has started so you need to get up" Deeks told her as he moved off her bed before reaching a hand out to her to pull her up. "Want me to carry you?"

"Not right now" Kenzie accepted his hand and got up only to walk infront of him, leading the way. "Enjoying the view?"

"Hell yes" as he reached out to touch the curve of her butt cheek "Very impressive sight"

"I see you have already started without me?" Kenzie stated as she looked around her kitchen

"Everything is out ready to go, I just need to start melting the chocolate. You need to sit here" With that Deeks picked up Kenzie and sat her on the towel "While I start with melting"

"Melting" Kenzie had other thoughts of melting on her mind

"Melting" Deeks repeated before kissing her. Melting against her body as kisses deepened, arms encircled one another. Breast to chest and noses touching when the kiss finally ended.

"Can I taste test the strawberries?"

"After they have been dipped, I'll let you have a melted chocolate one" Deeks promised, sealing his promise with a quick kiss before moving away to start on melting the chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi watched with interest. The muscles in Deeks' back moving under his skin as he started to melt the chocolate on the stove. Once it looked melted he took it off the stove and brought it closer to her. It looked kind of smooth to her eyes. Deeks dipped a finger into the chocolate before moving back infront of her.

"Taste," the instruction that he said was simple. Taking ahold of his hand, Kensi brought it close to her lips. Her tongue flicked out, taking a small sample of chocolate before going back in her mouth. "Like? Is it smooth?" Kensi never answered Deeks. She took his chocolate coated finger in her mouth and sucked it. Running her tongue around his finger, gently moving her head with the sucking motion. Kensi was doing exactly the same teasing movements on Deeks' finger as she did on his cock. Once she was sure all the chocolate was gone, she slowly pulled his finger out with a soft pop.

"Come here" Kensi whispered only to have Deeks mouth on hers. Gentle yet possessive. Once the kiss was broken, their bodies rested against each other, forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

"Is it smooth?" Deeks asked again.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear that" Deeks murmured against her lips before kissing her again. "Pay close attention you will be tested on this a little later."

"I like tests, I always pass."

"I bet you do," Deeks smirked. Looking away from her face he picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate making sure it was well coated. Lifting it to his lips he bit down, removing the stalk. Holding the strawberry in his mouth, he kissed her and gently pushed the fruit towards her mouth. Kensi was kind of surprised at that, she thought that she was to use her tongue to get the strawberry from his mouth. The taste of chocolate was trying to over power the taste of the strawberry, Deeks still had a little of the strawberry in his mouth and gently bit down, spilling it's juices into her mouth. Pulling back a little, Deeks chewed and swallowed his share of the strawberry, watching as Kensi did the same with her eyes closed.

"I enjoyed that but to make sure I have it right, can we please do it again?" Kensi asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"It is a difficult task to do, it might take several goes," Deeks confirmed for her, "watch closely."

"Take the strawberry, carefully dip it in the chocolate till it is well covered, place in mouth biting off the stalk," Kensi softly narrated Deeks' movements till he kissed her. They shared the strawberry like before.

"Your turn," Deeks whispered. "Take the strawberry."

"Dip it in chocolate," Kensi continued before giving Deeks a quick kiss. Turning back to the task at hand, she brought the fruit to her mouth and bit off the stalk, dropping it on the bench. Tentatively she moved to kiss Deeks, pushing the strawberry into his mouth, biting down to release the fruit juices. Making quick work of the strawberry, Kensi placed her lips back on Deeks' for another kiss as reward for completing the test. Her hands reached out to touch his defined abdomen, sliding down till they found his jeans. Fingers searching for the button that was one zip away from freeing him. Target acquired, mission completed, jeans pushed away, ending in a puddle at Deeks' ankles. An animalistic growl sprung forth from Deeks, pulling Kensi to the edge of the bench. Working his way from her mouth to a pulse point on her throat, marking her as his own possession.

"All mine," was breathed against her skin followed by a groan of pleasure. Kensi knew what caused it, one hand cupping his balls, squeezing him gently, the other wrapped around, stroking steadily on his member. Dropping his hands to meet hers, he removed her hands, placing them on his shoulders. He sucked a little harder, to be answered with a whimper and fingers tugging in his hair.

"Marty." Deeks' fingers were tracing the thong. Quickly he tired of it, pushing it aside he joined his body with hers.

The bench was just the right height, Deeks thought to himself as he gripped her hips. Thrusts that he could barely control as he plundered the sweetness of her. He could tell she was close to the edge, pushing her over wouldn't take much more.

"Marty, please, I want you."

"You can't always get what you want, princess," Deeks made his way to her ear. Thrusting to drive them both over, "but sometimes you can get what you need."

"Marty, I need you, please." Deeks couldn't not smile at that, when suddenly Kensi's orgasm hit, throwing her over and dragging him with her.

Deeks couldn't move. Kensi was holding him tight and he wasn't sure about his legs working. Their breathing had returned to normal and he could feel the soft kisses on his skin.

"I am never going to look at my kitchen bench the same ever again," Kensi said against his skin, making him chuckle.

"Happy to oblige," Deeks answered back only to be laughed at. Kensi turned her head to kiss against his throat. "Kenz, I want to do something but you need to trust me."

"What do you want to do?" Kensi was curious.

"Blindfold you and while you are blindfolded, I will feed you. Nothing bad, strawberries, chocolate, marshmallow, champagne."

"Are you going to let me have some special sugar as well?"

"Maybe," Deeks wasn't sure he could resist that mouth on him again today.

"Here or the bedroom?" Kensi got out between her kisses.

"Here, followed with a shower as it might get a bit sticky, then maybe a massage?" Deeks hinted as he brought her face to his. "But you need to trust me."

"I trust you everyday with my life, Marty, I can trust you with this," Kensi looked into his eyes, she could see excitement. "I won't be able to get special sugar from sitting here"

"That is why we will be on the floor. Can you get another towel and the blindfold from the bedroom while I sort out the kitchen a little," Deeks and Kensi were still against the bench, wrapped in each other.

"We might have to move," Kensi hinted as her lips brushed against his.

"Maybe we should stay here then," Deeks took control by kissing her, his right hand sliding up her back till it was buried in her hair. Gently he tugged, actions hinting at what he wanted. Her legs squeezed him trying to encourage him to move against her centre which he was still intimately connected to. He could hear the changes in her breathing as he made his way to her ear to nibble on.

"I want you to blindfold me." Deeks could only smile, Kensi's breathy demand reminded him of what he was going to do with her. Deeks ran his hands down Kensi's body and along her legs, only to have Kensi try to keep her legs locked.

"I can't blindfold you if you don't let me go, of course I can say that there is no place better than where I am right now except maybe if I was kissing you," Deeks whispered before resuming his nibbling.

"My kitchen's the best place in the world?" Kensi's head tipped back with her question

"No," Deeks immediately answered. "The best place in the world is in your arms, but kissing you would make it better still."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Deeks brought her face back to his, "Come on princess, a blindfold is waiting."

"Be careful of your jeans," Kensi reminded him as she released her hold, allowing him to move back a little. Quickly he stepped out of them and picked them up. Giving them to Kensi, he then picked her up and placed her standing on the floor.

"Drop them in the bedroom when you get the blindfold and remove that thong," Deeks instructed as he started to move the now not so melted chocolate that had solidified while they were on other things. Placing the pot back on the stove so that he could remelt the chocolate for her.

"I thought you might rip it off me?"

"That thong is a good thong, so easy to push aside when you wear it. Not ripping this one, yet." Deeks glanced at her before returning his attention to the stove, "don't you need to do something?"

Kensi giggled as she walked back to the bedroom, dropping his jeans by the rest of his clothes, removing the thong she was wearing before tossing it in the bathroom hamper. Returning to the bedroom she picks up the blindfold and smiles to herself. Deeks was going to feed her, she trusted him to do this. Grabbing the towel he requested as well, she quickly found herself back in the kitchen. Deeks was pulling some items out of her cupboard and fridge, she could see the champagne sitting on the bench, waiting.

"I have a wine bucket somewhere, do you want me to find it?" Kensi asked.

"No, all I want you to do is open out both towels on the floor by each other and sit down on your heels. Put the blindfold on. I want you to listen to all the sounds while I get things sorted." Kensi followed what was requested of her. The anticipation for her as she listened to what he was doing was building in her. Deeks noticed that the chocolate was now smooth again so he moved back to the bench and quickly dipped the remainder of the strawberries for later. There was a ripping of foil sound before the pop as the cork was removed. Placing what he wanted on the floor out of her reach but not his. Sitting on the other towel that was down, Deeks picked up a marshmallow. "Open princess."

Kensi opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, waiting for the first morsel. Gently Deeks tapped her nose tip with the food followed by running it over her top lip before placing it in her mouth to eat. Carefully Deeks fed Kensi a couple more pieces of food before giving her a sip of champagne. Picking up her bottle of squeezable honey, he decided on a small change of plan. He lay back and squeezed it over him in long lines, he then used the melted chocolate spoon to drop chocolate in various places before putting some morsels on his body.

"Marty?" Kensi could hear him moving but he wasn't feeding or teasing her, so she was a little curious. It would have been easy to remove the blindfold but she wanted Deeks to do it.

"Kensi, are you ready for the next part?" Deeks smeared a little honey on his lips and placed his finger on her lips. Smiling when the tip of her tongue slipped out to taste him, "keep that tongue of yours attached to my finger."

Deeks brought her lips to his slowly. He could hear the change in both their breathing due to the anticipation. When their lips touched, they both moaned in relief. Kensi worked to get all the honey she could from his lips.

"I think I'm definitely ready" Kensi answered when she broke the kiss.

"I think you are too. Why don't you lick your way down my neck then follow the honey trail" Kensi kissed his lips hard, her tongue reaching in to his mouth to play.

"Honey trail?" Kensi was curious when she broke the kiss, "Anything like honey lips?"

"Taste and find out." That was all the encouragement the she needed. Dotting kisses over his chin and down his neck, she quickly found the honey trail that he was referring to. There were little surprises for her where Deeks had left morsels of food for her. Following the trail she was licking, tasting and sucking her way all over Deeks' chest and abs. Within seconds of Kensi starting on the honey trail, Deeks knew he had made a mistake. Her hot mouth. Against his skin. The sensations. The exquisite sensations. His hands clenched in fists. This could drive him out of his mind. He could only hope that he was able to let her finish. This was not one of his better ideas. He was going to be a big puddle of goo by the time she was finished. Kensi was enjoying herself, Deeks was letting her explore his body. The taste of his skin was addictive. Very addictive when combined with honey. She also knew that she needed to make the most of it as when he would let her be in control like this again, wouldn't be for some time. She could feel his muscles move under his skin as he fought for control. Her tongue was working hard lapping at the trail. Deeks' whispers and moans of encouragement, kept her on task. Kensi could only hope that the honey trail was leading her to her special sugar and wouldn't leave her in the middle of nowhere. Deeks felt the last morsel of food, a strawberry, go. Anticipation, he was sure that he was going to explode the moment her mouth touched him. It was so light, the flick of her tongue as it hit his member.

"Is that my special sugar under that honey?" Kensi asked only to lick a little firmer a second time.

"Kensi," Deeks bucked his hips at her touch, groaning at the mere touch.

"I better make sure," Kensi rapidly flicked her tongue repeatedly, moving her head slowly, prolonging the torture. When she reached the tip, she engulfed his length. Sucking off as much honey as she could, her tongue licking the velvet pleasure stick that was her possession. Deeks' back was arched, he could feel the edge of the cliff that would send him to freefall. She could hear his groans as she pushed him nearer, begging for her. Pulling back a little, Kensi moved to straddle Deeks' legs. Gently she squeezed his thigh before cupping his balls and squeezing them as she sucked. This was the last straw. Deeks become the puddle of goo he thought he would as he exploded in her mouth. Kensi swallowed all she could.

"Kens," Deeks was breathless. Once she was satisfied that his body was recovering, she moved dropping kisses on his torso as she worked her way up. She moved like a cat on the hunt. The target was his lips. When she reached his lips, they kissed deeply. He could taste himself on her but didn't care. His arms moved to hold her in place, one on her butt stroking the curve, the other was between her shoulder blades on her back. Everytime the kiss felt like it was ending, one would whimper, the other answered by nipping lips and soothing with their tongue. Deeks gently rolled so that Kensi was under him. He wanted to make sure she was sexually gratified as well. Moving away he dropped kisses on her skin. Starting to worship her with his being.

"Marty, can I take off the blindfold?" Deeks looked up at her, he had forgotten about it.

"Not yet," his eyes attracted to the half empty glass of champagne. "Relax princess, remember you can still use your distress word if you think I have gone to far"

"I thought that was for when I was tied up?"

"It's for anytime you need to use it," Deeks reached for the glass and knelt back between Kensi's thighs. Raising the glass he tipped it slowly over her body. Half a glass didn't go very far but it was enough.

"Marty," Kensi was shocked at the feel of the liquid on her skin. "What are you doing?"

"Something that is good," it was the only hint he gave her as he took the last of the glass in his mouth but didn't swallow. Kensi would figure it out soon enough. Moving back so he had enough space, his hands cupped under her butt raising it slightly. His head went to her apex, his tongue zeroing in on her clit. Slowly he opened his mouth against her so she could feel the bubbles. Her loud moan at what he had just done told her followed by her fingers sliding through his hair, tugging. Swallowing the tiny mouthful he started to press kisses on her skin, traces of champagne being left behind. Tasting the liquid he tipped on her earlier as his tongue dipped in her belly button, making her squirm as she giggled. Paying attention to each breast, running his tongue along the underside before taking the nipple in his mouth had Kensi tugging at his hair again, pulling him off her then immediately missing the contact pulling him back to her. She could feel his cock getting hard against her thighs again.

"Marty," the phrase was coming to Kensi as easily as breathing. Tugging with a little more force, he dropped kisses over her skin as he made his way from her breasts. He knew what she was after. Reaching down he guided himself to her. Hearing her moan his name again, he pulled back and thrust in. Repeating the action, he was trying to bite back his moan as he felt a pair of sexy legs wrap around his hips, trying to contain him. There was a soft whimper and it broke his control. Lips joined joyously, tongues touching, hands moving to hold bodies as close as possible. The rocking of hips, encouraging thrusts had them pushing through to the other side. Tension suddenly exploding to relaxation while still holding the other as close as possible. Demanding kisses becoming softer.

"Kens, I'm too heavy for you," Deeks whispered as he started to move to her side but before she could protest, Kensi was pulled with him. "Now close your eyes so I can take off the blindfold."

"Mmmhmm." Deeks reached up with one arm and gently pulled the mask down to her neck. Stroking her cheek, he smiled as he could see her eyes still closed. Leaning in he dotted kisses all over her face.

"You can open your eyes now."

"If I open them will you still be here and not some imaginary lover in a dream?"

"Yes and you can use your imagination as to what I can do to you anytime." With that Kensi's eyes popped open to look directly into Deeks' as he continued to speak. "Of course you will need to tell me your fantasies and I will do my best to make them happen."

"Really?"

"Yes," Deeks brought his face closer to hers, "and the next place we are taking this to is the shower, I feel sticky."


End file.
